


Pain

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Damien (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Post Damien s1e03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ann left, Damien decided to find someone who could make him forget. So he found Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or typos.

"Don't let anyone... Or anything control you, Damien." When Merlin fucked into him bending him over the table, he said it panting and moaning. Husky voice vibrating beside him, warm breath licking the back of his ear and finally Merlin took the tip of his earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it, like a baby got its first taste on his mother's nipple and it was just too much. 

"Merlin... Merlin..." He moaned, breathing out his name desperately, wondering why the descriptions pumping out in his head sounded so fucking weird. He forgave himself rather quickly. He was a photographer, after all, not a reporter. 

Merlin fucked him rough, and it was fine. He needed it, now more than ever.

He thought of the mother he met that night, the screams that filled the air, and he pushed back, feeling Merlin's cock hit deep to the hilt. He probably shouldn't think about these when he was, after all, trying to forget all about them. But it didn't seem like he could help it. There was something about Ann... She had this ability that made him remember things...

"Ah..." He choked before he realized it was his own voice. Merlin really fucked him hard, like he promised to.

"Someone is distracted, and I'm sure it's not me." Merlin hissed, laying his chin on Damien's right shoulder. He sounded like a snake. Damien shuddered, wondering how would it feel like to let Merlin bite him.

"You are not gonna die, are you?" Damien asked, when Merlin put his hand around his cock and started to stroke. Damien gasped.

"Beg your pardon?" Merlin pulled him up and began to fuck him from down to up now. While he was stroking Damien's cock with his right hand, his left hand grasped on to his chest and pushed Damien back. So he was, on some level, hugging him from behind and it could almost count as a vertical cuddle.

"Sometimes I wonder... If I chose to jump into the railway, would there be this huge... mysterious accident that throw the whole carriage away..." 

Merlin's grip on him tightened and he moaned, shutting his eyes and he could feel it. He was close.

"And I might let you try it." Merlin lifted his hand and pushed Damien down onto the table again. He didn't care whether he hurt him because he did hurt him. The cold metal of the desk collided with Damien's cheekbone and he could feel his face swelling, but he didn't care. Merlin's hand slid into his hair and there was a moment when he worried if Merlin was to see his birthmark,

Merlin was pulling out and he panicked. He couldn't be left like this. Not now, not... And the panic stopped because Merlin fucked right back in.

"Fuck!..." He heard himself cursing.

Merlin's hands were holding him on his waist now, his cock struck harder and harder.

"Gosh!... Oh... Merlin! Merlin..."

And he came, right there and then. His whole body was in this wonderful bliss he had never felt before. 

He wondered whether it was the magic of love.

"Guess I will see you then... Damien, right?" 

How stupid. He could mistake a one night stand for love.


End file.
